Yuna and her friends have a discussion/Dinner
Here is how Yuna and her friends have a discussion and Dinner goes in Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1. Meanwhile with Yuna and her friends. Snotlout: What's keeping them. Fishlegs: They will be here in any minute, Right? Train: There thay are now. Princess Cadance: Hi, Skyla. Princess Skyla: Hi, Mommy, I got to meet Lawrence Talbot. Princess Cadance: Was he nice? Princess Skyla: Uh-Huh. Princess Cadance: That's very brave of you and your Aunt Twilight. Princess Skyla: Thanks, Mommy. 12: Skyla, Your friends wanted to see you. Princess Skyla: Okay, 12. (So, Yuna and her friends were having a discussion) Cyborg: What do you mean you don't trust Simone or Lena, Yuna, They can't be that bad. Mater: Yeah, Are you sure about this? Princess Yuna: I'm sure, But I'm really concern about finding the treasure, It's not going to be easy, But we need to work together to find it. Luigi: No kidding, What about Lawrence Talbot. Guido: Forse ha qualcosa a che fare con quel ragazzo. (Translation: "Maybe it has something to do with that guy.") Doogal: Skyla told us about how he offered them a drink. Ermintrude: I agree, Doogal. Jaden Yuki: So, What's you're plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: What do you think Torts? Gypsy: Let's investigate around the island for any danger ahead. Vanessa: Yes, Mother. In order to find the treasure. Arachna: Maybe. Princess Yuna: Perfect idea. Later, Everyone was enjoying dinner. Lena Dupree: Dinner! Pound Cake: Coming! Pumpkin Cake: We've just got our Cinnamon Rolls ready for Dessert. Princess Twila: I like your Dining Room, Simone. Simone Lenoir: Thank you, Twila. After dinner later. Princess Yuna: Mind if we investigate around the island, Simone? Simone Lenoir: No, Of course not, As long as you stay close to the house, It is very dangerous at night. Princess Yuna: Don't worry, We'll be careful. Lena Dupree: Good luck, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Lena. Before investigating around the island. Princess Luna: Have I told you about the plunderseeds, Snowdrop? Snowdrop: Can you tell me again about it, Luna? Princess Luna: Of course. (The flashback begins) Discord: Oh, this is so much fun. How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'? Princess Celestia: (gasp) Play time is over for you, Discord. Discord: Oh, I doubt that. (munching) Hungry? Suit yourselves. Oh! What have you got there? Princess Celestia: The Elements of Harmony. Princess Luna: With them, we shall defeat you. Discord: (laughing) You should see yourselves right now. The expressions on your face. So intense. So sure of yourselves. (laughing) Hilarious! Princess Luna: (narrating) Before Celestia and I defeated Discord, We had to remove the Elements of Harmony for safe keeping to defeat evil. (We view The Tree of Harmony) Princess Luna: (narrating) We had to be sure they won't fall into the wrong hands or hooves. Princess Luna: Are you sure? Princess Celestia: We have managed to discover the only means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without these elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here. (The flashback ends) Princess Luna: And that's before Twilight and her friends destroys the Plunder Vines. Snowdrop: Amazing. Princess Luna: Yuna, Make sure you look after Snowdrop. Princess Yuna: Yes Mama, Don't worry, We'll be back soon. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225